


On the Road With You

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Glee
Genre: After s6, Established Relationship, F/F, I don't know why I wrote this, alcohol use, i've been rewatching glee for 6 months now, it's probably gay, there is just fluff and maybe some smut, there will be no angst, they don't need to suffer anymore, they suffered for 6 years, this is completely fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Brittana has been married for a year and Mercedes is back in town ready to make a new album and get ready for a tour. Who better to go on tour with than a ridiculously blissful brittana.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slice of life complete fluff fic. I'm sorry. There's no real overarching plot beyond getting ready and going on tour.

_I might be really high right now and it sounds like a great idea to post this even though it's like publishing stuff I never meant to publish but whatever, enjoy now, i might delete later._

* * *

The sun cascaded over the bed without mercy, painting white lines across the white comforter that was speckled with yellow daisies. The comforter barely covered the sleeping form that groaned, reaching out across the bed. Santana sniffled loudly, blinking sleepy brown eyes open to inspect the half-empty bed. It was Friday and they didn't need to get to campus until the afternoon and they normally slept in so she wasn't used to the chill that met her touch. "Britt?" She pushed herself up, looking around the studio apartment. "Babe?"

"Right here," Brittany responded from the kitchen section of the studio. She came to the bed with a drink carrier and a small bag. "I woke up too early and I didn't want to wake you. I thought what better way to start the day than with beer and a pizza." Years of ballet, jazz, and every type of dance possible allowed her to gracefully step onto the bed and lower herself right next to Santana, legs folded in front of her.

Santana rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms as she sat up fully, crossing her legs as Brittany held out her hands. She eyed the insulated cups in the carrier. "That doesn't look like beer." She hoped it wasn't. She wasn't against a breakfast beer after a night of drinking, but they'd had a pretty tame Thursday night. So if she was going to be awake, she needed coffee.

"So apparently the pizza place isn't open for another 2 hours. I didn't want to be gone for that long so I had to settle for coffee and a croissant." Brittany leaned forward, pressing her lips to Santana's.

Relief flooded through Santana as she leaned into the kiss, humming in delight before accepting one of the coffees. "Thank you, Britt. You didn't have to do that."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, even if it's not pizza."

Santana took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the mix of too much espresso and too much sugar in just a dash of cinnamon and hemp milk. It was perfect. She looked up to see Brittany freeing an almond croissant from the bag and taking a quick bite, getting almond slivers and powdered sugar all over the sheets. The sunlight that had painted across the comforter now dared to caress the soft panes of Brittany's face, highlighting the slight flush to pale cheeks. Her blue eyes seemed even more brilliant than usual. How the hell did she end up with something this perfect? "I love you."

Brittany smiled. "I love you too." She leaned forward for another kiss.

Santana chuckled, purposely missing Brittany's lips to kiss away the powdered sugar at the corner of her mouth. She felt more than heard the giggle from Brittany and pulled back to take a sip of her coffee. "This is exactly what I needed this morning."

"You need coffee almost every morning." Brittany tore off a bit of the croissant and offered it.

Santana leaned forward to capture the bite between neat teeth before pressing a kiss to the presented fingers. "Coffee is great, but," Santana took Brittany's cup and her own and set them aside on the bedside table before turning back to capture Brittany's lips in a kiss. "That's not what I'm talking about." She cupped Brittany's cheeks in her hands.

"Me?"

"You." Santana turned her attentions downward, brushing kisses down the length of her neck and nipping at her pulse point.

"I love my sweet lady kisses." Brittany reached out blindly to drop the rest of the croissant hopefully on her own bedside table before turning her attention to Santana.

Santana felt the familiar rush she always felt whenever she was with Brittany. No matter how many years passed or how many times they tried to break up in the past, no one made her heart skip a beat like Brittany. She felt soft fingers sliding up her sides, bringing her tank top up. She let herself be eased backwards, the long frame pressing into her as the rest of their clothes were removed.

Santana wasn't one to be sacrilegious. You had to be religious in order to go against it and with all the nonsense she had grown up with, she chose to avoid all of that bullshit. But as Brittany's thigh slid between her own, pressing closer, Santana knew what it was like to be devout, to worship one being above all else. Her church was pale skin pressed against her own and blonde hair framing blue eyes that dared to watch her as she came apart.

"I love watching you," Brittany whispered into the space between them.

Santana smiled as she shuddered. " _I think it's better when it doesn't involve eye contact."_ The words in her mind were like a ghost of someone she didn't even recognize anymore. She had enough self-awareness to know how much of an idiot she'd been as a teenager, convincing herself she wasn't in love with her best friend. She reached up to tangle her fingers in blonde hair as she pressed her thigh up to meet Brittany's heated core. "Come here," she commanded, meeting soft lips with her own and smothering the sound that was both a giggle and a moan from Brittany.

Brittany pressed closer, daring to extinguish any bit of space between them.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

She was hearing things, Santana decided. No one would dare come uninvited, not when she had no problem killing a bitch. She whimpered as Brittany's blunt nails raked over her skin, leaving paths of fire in their wake even as their bodies moved together as one. Already, she could feel her desire beginning to build, a coil being wound within her gut, threatening to spring free.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Santana actually growled against Brittany's lips as she felt Brittany beginning to pull away. "No, no, no. Ignore it," she mumbled in protest, pulling Brittany back to her. "They'll go away." They better go away, she decided as she tried to remember where she last put her favorite security bat, or Bambi as she named it.

_Knock, Bang, Bang_

"I don't think they will," Brittany said as she moved, untangling her limbs from Santana's.

"Fuck." Santana groaned. Already the pressure that had begun to build slowly fizzled away and she gently pushed Brittany down and herself up. "Don't move. I'm coming back to finish this after I kill whoever that is." Santana tugged her tank top and boxers back on. "I don't know who the fuck even thinks it's a good idea…" she mumbled, gathering the flat sheet that had been kicked to the floor.

"Maybe it's pizza?" Brittany did little to move from her place on the bed.

Santana huffed, haphazardly tossing the sheet over Brittany before she stopped. "When did you order pizza?"

"I didn't," Brittany smiled. "But maybe they knew we wanted some?" She stretched languidly across the padded surface, the sheet barely keeping her modest, as if she cared. "I don't know where my croissant fell."

"We can go get pizza in a bit." With a soft growl, Santana pulled her hair up into a messy bun, ready to destroy whoever was on the other side of the door. She ripped the door open and almost shut it again. "Weezy… What the fuck?"

Mercedes removed her sunglasses, shifting the bag on her arm. "Don't either of you ever answer your dang phones?"

"Phones are only meant for texting," Santana glowered, leaning against the doorframe. "I thought you were still on tour." The small part of her that was happy to see her friend was overshadowed by the memory of soft hands on her skin.

"I just got back into town not long ago. Can I come in?"

"Well, Brit is a little indisposed at the moment and I would prefer she not get dressed until I'm done."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I was on tour with you two for months while you were still in your reconnecting stage. Did you forget that I've seen the both of you naked more times than I would ever want to."

"Mercedes!" Brittany appeared, wearing just an oversized shirt that was just long enough to be barely legal. "Are we having another high school reunion? Is Mr. Shue here?"

"What? No." Mercedes shook her head.

"See, look now." Santana huffed. "She's up and out of bed. Morning ruined. You may as well come in now." Why the hell did she answer the door? She knew she was going to be in a bad mood now, at least until she could get rid of Mercedes. With a sigh, she reached out and hooked her pinky around Brittany's pinky. It was a familiar comfort she still relied on whenever she felt her aggravation rising.

Brittany understood enough and she leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, the contact lingering for longer than a moment but just long enough to make Santana melt, her rigid form relaxing. "I love you," Brittany whispered as Mercedes stepped in and shut the door.

Santana nodded. "Me too. You should probably put some pants on." She reached past Mercedes to lock the door. "There's water or sangria in the fridge. Whichever you want. I need to freshen up."

"Sangria? It's not even noon," Mercedes gave Brittany a confused look.

"Santana broke the coffee maker last week after Shane cheated on Carmen," Brittany retrieved her coffee from the nightstand and took a sip.

"Who?"

"It's a super secret tv show invented by lesbians called the L Word. We just started watching it," Brittany pointed to a stack of discs by the TV. "We usually get coffee from the café down the block when the pizza place is closed."

"They sell coffee at a pizza place?"

Brittany's brow furrowed. "No, of course not. They have pizza and beer. Why would a pizza place have coffee?"

Santana listened to the voices she could hear through the door with a smile as she washed the sleep from her face and brushed her teeth. Her blood was still rushing through her veins from the memory of Brittany's body against her own. She and Britt had moved out of Mercedes's not long after coming back from their honeymoon. Everyone getting in their business all the time had gotten on her last nerve and they had extra money from the first tour they'd joined Mercedes on. Their new place was small but it was perfect for the two of them and provided their much needed privacy.

She was rinsing her mouth out when the bathroom door suddenly opened, her wife quickly closing the door behind her. "Britt…" Her words were cut off as she was pinned against the sink, lips crashing against her own in a searing kiss. A whimper slipped from her throat and she reached up to caress Brittany's cheek just as she suddenly pulled away.

Brittany licked her lips with a grin. "I love when you taste minty fresh," she said with a wink before leaving just as quickly as she showed up.

Santana gulped, still leaning against the sink as she tried to calm her heart that was trying to climb out her throat. "Shit…" She thought Snix was evil. Snix couldn't hold a candle to Brittany when she was being a brat. With shaking hands, she turned the cold water on and quickly splashed her face once more, hoping to cool down the burning in her cheeks. She never blushed, and somehow Britt managed to coerse it out of her. Britt was going to pay for that later, that was for sure, Santana decided as she dried her face.

Brittany was sitting in the dining area peeling an orange when Santana emerged, looking up through long lashes to give her a small, satisfied grin.

"So, Mercedes. What brings you to our door, interrupting our happy time?" Santana successfully retrieved the croissant from where Brittany had dropped it on the floor before grabbing her coffee. "Surely you didn't miss us that much." She disposed of the croissant before taking a seat at the small table. When Brittany slid over a plate with the orange she'd peeled and segmented, Santana nudged her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Well," Mercedes took a sip of water. "I know you two are enjoying your domestic life of college and blissful unawareness, but I was wondering if you wanted to get back into the studio? I'm cutting a new album and you know people loved those duets between us, Santana. And I'm going on tour which I'll need a choreographer."

Santana looked at Brittany who was nibbling on a section of orange. "I mean, I've got like three weeks of this semester left and Brit is helping Nasa plot a manned mission to Mars…"

"That's top secret," Brittany whispered, removing a seed from her orange.

Mercedes blinked, her mouth opening to comment before she closed her mouth again and shook her head. "Well it's going to take a while. We're planning on a Summer release and a late Summer tour, so you finish your semester and we get our music on. I loved being on tour with Beyonce, but I missed being with my Troubletone homegirls."

Santana nibbled on her own segment of orange, looking over at Brittany. "I'm never against all the glitz and glamor of tour, but what about you? Can you leave for months?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm sure it will be fine if that's what you want to do." She smiled. "I mean sure, people immigrating to the great nation of Mars is like a huge step for humanity and the constant war and infighting are preventing any significant scientific steps forward, but I like dancing and I like watching you sing."

"Do we still get to travel on your bus?" The last time they'd been on tour, Mercedes had allowed them to stay on her bus which had much larger accommodations than the other buses the others stayed on. After a year of being completely spoiled in their comfortable bed, she was not planning on sleeping without Brittany.

"Of course." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You know I like keeping my favorite girls close."

"Yeah well, same," Santana winked at Brittany who wrinkled her nose with a grin.

"Experience tells me it's not the same." Mercedes rolled her eyes before she gave them a hopeful look. "Sooo, is that a yes?"

"That's a _more than likely,_ " Santana responded. "Thanks Mercedes."

"I'll get the contracts sent over to you for you to have looked over." Mercedes smiled. "I know you want to get me the heck out of your apartment, but how about dinner tonight?"

Santana looked at Brittany who shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't think we have anything planned… for tonight anyway." She gave Brittany a wink. "But we are having a joint anniversary party tomorrow night at that club Blaine is such a fan of."

"Has it been a year already?" Mercedes tilted her head to the side for a moment before nodding. "Wow, yeah. And you agreed to celebrate it with Kurt and Blaine?"

"Of course!" Brittany answered with a bright smile. "Why wouldn't we?"

Santana gave Mercedes a wry smile.

"Yeah, okay." Mercedes stood up, grabbing her purse and sliding her sunglasses on. "So how about a quiet dinner with us girls and then the party with everyone else tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Santana looked at Brittany. "You should be done in the lab around 5?"

"I dunno. I just leave whenever you show up or if I get bored." Brittany shrugged.

Santana gave Brittany a smile.

"Okay then. I'll text you once I get reservations settled for around 6. Make sure you answer your text messages."

Santana looked around, not seeing her phone anywhere. "Yeah, totally." She pushed herself up. "Let me walk you to the door."

Mercedes snorted. "Enjoy the rest of your morning, ladies."

"Oh we will," Santana said before she closed the door, locking it quickly. When she turned around, she didn't expect to find Brittany just a step away from her. "Hi," Santana managed to get out before she was pushed against the door with a thud.

Mercedes looked back at the door as she heard the loud thump of something hitting it followed by a giggle and just shook her head, heading towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the one year anniversary for Brittany and Santana and they exchange gifts before the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still just fluff, still beta-less, still no point lol.

Santana kept a small smile to herself as she looked over the small containers, imagining Brittany's face. She and Quinn had had a nice lunch, catching up while Brittany was finishing her Saturday lab. Although they were close, Santana found that she had enjoyed dinner with Mercedes more than lunch with Quinn. With Quinn, there was always a bit of a level of competition behind everything. Quinn wasn't as bad as she had been two years ago, and to be honest they hadn't had a real argument since they slept together, but still there was a bit of a strain, a residual need to one up each other from years of vying for the attention of high school boys. They had stopped at the florist shop on the way back to the apartment so Santana could pick up a fresh bouquet for her wife.

"Wait…" Quinn stopped in the middle of the small aisle, brows furrowed. "So when we were in high school, you basically demanded Noah buy you expensive jewelry for every holiday, even when you weren't technically together."

Santana breathed in the soft scent of white roses. "Yeah, and?" She picked the best looking one she could find, adding it to the small bunch of flowers already in her hand.

"I just didn't imagine you as the flowers type of person."

With a roll of her eyes, Santana picked through the sunflowers, finding the fullest and brightest one. "You may be happy with Puckerman, but I needed something more substantial from that relationship to make it worth while." Another flower was added to the bunch. "It doesn't compare to my relationship with Britt. And Britt really likes flowers." Moving to the tulips, she started searching through them. "Except lilies. She hates lilies because she said they smell like a dead body."

"That's a lovely image." Quinn shook her head in disgust.

"Look, I know I can sometimes be a materialistic bitch, and yes I appreciate bling as much as any girl, but I don't let it be a factor in our relationship." Santana smiled as she found several perfect daisies which were Brittany's favorite. "We save big gifts for birthdays or, even better, when we're shopping together. We agreed to only small gifts so that way our anniversary won't ever become some weird competition."

"That is… so mature." Quinn tilted her head in surprise. "I can't believe you've been married a year."

"You and me both," Santana handed the bunch of flowers to the florist who added some baby breath and other foliage for filler before wrapping the bunch with paper. "And yet, it's the easiest thing I've ever done." She quickly paid and accepted the wrapped bouquet with a smile.

"If someone told me five years ago that my two best friends and partners in crime would be married to each other in the future, I would not have believed them."

"I would probably have gone all Lima Heights Ajacent on whoever was spreading that shit," Santana laughed as they walked down the block together. "Can you imagine someone saying two Cheerios would be celebrating a wedding anniversary with Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?"

"I can barely believe that happened even now."

Santana shrugged. "Brittany really wanted it and you know I can't say no to her."

"I still can't believe I missed it." Quinn shook her head, looking up as they stopped at a familiar apartment building. "But, I'll at least be at the party tonight."

"You better be. You literally have no excuse." Santana dug through her purse, looking for her keys. "We'll see you in a few hours?"

"Of course." Quinn leaned forward for a quick hug before turning to hail a taxi.

Santana waited until she caught a ride before making her way into the building and into the elevator. She looked down at the bouquet in her hands with a soft smile. Okay, what she'd told Quinn wasn't exactly true. Of course she had another gift for Brittany hidden away in her purse, but that was because she knew her wife way too well.

When they had agreed to keep presents small, Santana had forgotten to clarify if small meant inexpensive, or size. One of the joys of being with Brittany was her completely chaotic thinking, so Santana had purchased another gift as a backup. She stepped into the apartment, feeling all her bases were covered.

"Hey."

Santana froze at the door, her eyes drifting over the apartment. She didn't see Brittany but things had been completely rearranged in parts of the studio and there seemed to be a very unsteady looking structure covered with a few of their blankets in the corner of the living space. Kicking off her heels, Santana moved to what looked like the entrance of the structure, pulling back the flap of blanket that acted as a door. Brittany was sitting in the middle of the floor which was covered in more blankets and pillows, legs crossed. "Britt, when did you get home?"

"I dunno. I left the lab early." The area was dark but not impossible to see in. "I didn't know where you were so I decided to build a fort."

"You should have called, Babe. I was just having lunch with Quinn to waste time until you got home." Santana pouted slightly before crawling into the fort, offering the bouquet to her wife. "I picked these out for you." Sitting on the floor with her legs folded under her, she was finally close enough to see a strange look in Brittany's face. "What's wrong?"

Brittany sighed softly, looking at the flowers guiltily. "I love you, Santana Lopez, and these flowers are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen, but…" She hesitated slightly, her fingers tracing the edge of the paper on the bouquet. "I did something bad." Her voice wavered and her eyes were cast down in guilt, refusing to meet Santana's eyes.

Santana did a quick look over Brittany. There were no obvious signs of injury, which was the most important part. She inched closer until their knees were touching. "Britt, it's gonna be okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I broke a promise and I'm a horrible person." There was a slight tremble to her lip. "I just don't want you to hate me."

"That is impossible. I could never hate you," Santana took Brittany's hand in her own. "Just tell me what it is."

Brittany sniffled. "Do you promise?"

"Pinky swear." Santana said as she offered her pinky to Brittany.

Brittany nodded and took it, taking an unsteady breath. "It's just that you and I have been married for a year now and we were only engaged for a couple months and I kept thinking it was wrong and I needed to fix it but there was so much planning to do and preparing for the wedding and then we were married and I…"

"Britt, breathe." Santana was beginning to get really worried.

"Sorry I just thought I could fix everything but I'm afraid I broke a promise to you trying to fix things."

"Babe, you're starting to scare me. What…" Santana's voice trailed off as her eyes fell on the small, black box Brittany pulled out.

Brittany swallowed audibly. "We promised each other that we wouldn't get any big gifts for our anniversary, but when I bought this I was thinking this wasn't really for our anniversary, but to make up for what I should have bought for you a year ago."

"What?"

"But then after I bought it, I realized that I'd still be giving it to you on our anniversary and we had made that promise about gifts," Brittany said as she opened the box. Settled on the black cushion was a ring of white gold with a princess cut diamond settled between two smaller rubies. Smaller diamonds were nestled in the band of the ring, sparkling in even the low light of the fort. "Please don't hate me."

"Oh Britt…"

Brittany swallowed. "I thought it wasn't fair that you bought me such a beautiful engagement ring and I had wanted to get one for you but we got married so soon. So I decided I'd give it to you on our anniversary but then the promise…"

Santana felt tears burn her eyes as she looked at the ring. It was beautiful and her hand shook as she took the box. "Brittany…"

"You're mad…"

"I'm not. It's beautiful, Britt." Santana reached up to caress Brittany's cheek. "Why are you sad? How could I be upset with you?"

"Because we agreed to only small gifts."

Santana gave her a sympathetic look. "Is that what you're worried about?" She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Brittany's for a soft kiss. "I love it, Britt. I love you."

"But I broke the promise."

"No you didn't." Santana lifted the box, feeling just a slight hint of irony that she'd have to use the rationale she feared Brittany would use. "We said only small gifts and technically," she lifted the ring out of the box. "Anything that can fit in the palm of your hand would be considered small." She closed her hand around the ring, showing it to Brittany. "See. Small. No promises broken."

Brittany sniffed, her doubtful eyes wanting to believe. "No?"

"No." Santana shook her head. "You have such a beautiful heart. I know you would never intentionally do anything to hurt me."

Brittany reached for Santana's hand, opening it to reveal the ring and picking it up.

Santana removed her wedding ring, allowing Brittany to slide the new ring on.

Brittany took the wedding ring, and slipped it on top of the diamond ring before bringing Santana's hand up to press a soft kiss to it. "This is how it should have been a year ago."

"Well, if it will make you feel better," Santana reached over for her purse, digging in it for a long moment before she found what she was looking for. "I might have also bought a small, but not small gift for you." She pulled the robin's egg blue box from her bag, offering it to Brittany. "I was going to give it to you later, but I would rather you feel comfortable about your gift to me."

"What?" Brittany accepted the box with a sniffle. "Santana…"

"I love you so much, Britt. This past year, being married to you, has been the best year of my life."

Brittany unwrapped the white, silk ribbon from around the box, setting it to the side. "This box is so pretty."

Santana smiled, looking down at the ring on her finger. She hadn't expected that at all, but she was glad she had bought the back up gift.

"Ooo what a cute little bag." Brittany picked the small, blue, leather bag out of the box, untying the strings that kept it closed. Inside, she found a necklace, a white gold heart with a small pink gem in the point, just below the engraved S&B. "Santana…"

Santana took the necklace and undid the clasp, leaning forward to fasten it around Brittany's neck. "Now, you and me, we're permanently engraved in gold together." She smiled as she pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips again. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the one that got lucky." Brittany looked at the flowers. "You got all my favorites."

"You deserve nothing less." Santana released a pleased sigh. "So… a fort huh? Think we can fit the bed in here?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't think so. We could get a smaller bed to fit in here but I'm not too sure of the structural integrity. I asked one of the NASA guys to help me come up with blueprints for something a little more permanent, but he said he was too busy or whatever. It's not like Mars is going anywhere."

Santana laughed as she leaned forward, capturing another kiss. "Come here." She ran her hands through blonde hair.

"You come here." Brittany set the flowers to the side before wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

Santana was glad she was wearing one of her looser, flowing dresses as she moved forward, straddling Brittany's lap. She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear, smiling. "One year ago, I remembered walking down that aisle, seeing you waiting there for me, looking so beautiful." She pressed her forehead to Brittany's. "Do you think we'll always be this happy?"

Brittany nodded, her hands sliding up the back of Santana's dress and finding the top of the zipper. "I believe that you and I are meant to be together for all of infinity, because no one understands you like I do, and no one understands me like you do." She easily tugged the zipper down, bringing a chuckle from Santana. "So even when we're both in our eighties, and you're flirting with all the young nurses, I won't even worry because I'll know you're still going to love only me."

Santana scoffed. "As if there would be anyone more beautiful than you. Even eighty year old you."

"How much longer do we have until we have to meet everyone?" Brittany began to kiss her way down Santana's throat.

Santana took a moment to look at her watch, her mind finding it near impossible to do math as teeth raked across her skin. "We should probably start getting ready in like 4 hours or so," she finally mumbled. She felt Brittany's hands sliding up her thighs, pushing her dress up.

"Four hours? We might have to rush then."

Santana laughed even as Brittany easily turned them and she was pinned to the blanket covered floor, her dress being peeled down with ease.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gathers at the club to celebrate the duo-anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol still going, still high, still sorry.

"You are positively glowing." Quinn whispered into Santana's ear as they hugged. "I'm definitely not going to ask why."

Santana smirked as she stepped back, letting Brittany hug Quinn. She accepted hugs from both Kurt and Blaine. The next hug took her by surprise as she was wrapped in arms that picked her up. "Trouty mouth? I didn't expect you to come all the way out here."

"And miss the party? No way! Besides, I'm like a movie star in this club. I've gotten like 6 numbers so far. They're all dudes, but who doesn't like the attention?" Sam responded. "One of them even had a magazine with my underwear ad in it." They had commandeered an entire corner of the gay club where the music was surprisingly not as loud, a large table covered in a variety of glasses. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Gin martini, dirty, three olives for me and a lemon drop, extra sweet for Britt."

"You got it!" Sam disappeared into the crowd.

Santana watched him rush over to the bar, getting the bartender's attention almost immediately. With a mouth as big as his, she didn't doubt how many phone numbers he'd get.

"Look at you."

Santana froze as the familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to find a just as familiar face, long blue hair cascading over her shoulders in perfectly flowing curls. "Dani!" She laughed uncomfortably, leaning forward for a quick hug. In the year she'd lived with Britt in New York, she'd managed to avoid her ex completely, not really wanting to explain everything that had happened.

"I don't mean to crash the party, but Kurt insisted." Dani laughed.

Santana made a mental note of that. Of course Lady Hummel would. He'd been trying to force the subject for months so Santana would come to their band performances. Santana had always made sure they were busy doing something else.

"Also," Dani leaned in with a conspiring tone. "I'm actually really curious to meet the only person on Earth who apparently could manage to tame _the_ Santana Lopez and get you to stop fighting with Rachel."

Santana released a genuine laugh. "No see, that's where you're wrong. Britt never tamed me. She likes me wild. And you kicked me out of my own band while she bought me a plane ticket to Europe." She turned to find Brittany speaking to Kurt. She easily reached over and gently tapped on Brittany's arm. Santana felt her breath catch in her throat as Brittany turned and gave her a loving smile. Returning the smile with her own, Santana offered her hand and Brittany took it without thought, allowing herself to be pulled over to Santana's side. The incredulous look on Kurt's face at the sudden cutting off of his conversation was just a bonus for Santana. "Britt, this is Dani. Dani, this is my lovely wife, Brittany."

Brittany's eyes lit up, instantly releasing Santana's hand and pulling Dani into a hug. "Oh my God. You are so much prettier than I imagined you'd be."

There was a soft "oof" that came from Dani as she blinked, a bit taken back. "Um, thank you."

"Santana told me all about you. Well, technically Kurt told me about you first, but then I badgered Santana until she told me more about you." Brittany accepted the two drinks from Sam when he appeared. She handed Santana the martini with a scrunch of her nose. "Santana told me about your family and that totally sucks. I have no idea why we're not friends already."

"Britt," Santana laughed nervously.

"If your Abuela can change her mind, I'm sure we could totally help Dani." Brittany responded seriously.

Santana laughed. "Babe, you called her a crazy uptight bitch and then Sue threatened to stone us at our wedding."

Dani took a long sip from her own drink. "Okay I have a million questions about that alone, but I'm fine with my own situation." She shook her head. "And are you this nice to all of Santana's exes?"

Santana actually coughed mid-sip, feeling the gin burning her lungs.

Brittany rubbed Santana's back. "Totally. I mean, Santana dated half the people here." She gestured to the table of their friends. "Well she didn't date Quinn but they did sleep together. So you'd totally fit right in."

"I need another drink." Santana commented. Sam was still close enough to hear and he quickly headed towards the bar.

"We both dated Sam," Brittany pointed out. "Come to think of it, Sam has pretty much dated all the girls here… even Rachel."

"Just the girls?" Dani asked in amusement, seemingly enjoying Santana's frustration.

"Well yeah. I mean both Kurt and Blaine had crushes on him but he only likes girls." Brittany shrugged before moving beside Dani to face the group. "Quinn and Puck there have been off and on since sophomore year of high school and he got her pregnant. But he was also cheating on her with Santana. One weird week he decided to date Rachel but thankfully he got smarter and started dating Mercedes which Santana hated," She pointed each of their friends out.

Santana debated stopping Britt but frankly, Dani's incredulous look was amusing. She also hadn't quite thought about how close everyone in the glee club had eventually gotten. When Sam appeared with her drink, she smiled. "You are so much more useful when you're not trying to sleep with Britt."

Sam laughed. "I do my best."

Brittany, however, had not stopped her recap. "But Quinn was cheating on Finn with Puck and then Finn broke up with her and started dating Rachel and then Rachel cheated on him with Puck after she found out Santana took Finn's virginity."

Santana sighed softly at the mention of Finn. Dani at least knew who Finn was. They'd just started dating when he passed away.

Brittany took a sip of her lemon drop before continuing. "Anyway, when Sam moved to Lima, he started dating Quinn who lost all that pregnancy weight over the Summer and was super cute. That's until Quinn cheated on him with Finn and so Santana convinced Sam to date her in retaliation. Poor Sam. He definitely couldn't handle her."

Santana snorted into her drink, giving Brittany an exasperated look. "You're the only one who could, Britt."

"Very true." Brittany thought for a second. "It partly was my fault, I suppose. Santana also only kept dating Sam because I was dating Artie and wouldn't break up with him."

Having been apparently listening, Artie rolled closer. "Are you not going to mention that you were cheating on me with Santana?"

"It wasn't cheating, Artie." Brittany rolled her eyes. "The plumbing is different."

"And who told you that again?" He asked pointedly more for Dani.

"Santana did."

Santana had the decency to bury her nose in her glass, not daring to look at Dani.

"Anyway, I broke up with Artie after he was mean to me. Kurt and Blaine started dating. Santana didn't want anyone to know she was gay so she started dating Kowalski, who's not here because he used to bully Kurt and dated Blaine until Blaine cheated on him with Kurt, but that's like a year down the timeline. Rachel and Finn started dating again. Mercedes and Sam started dating and then broke up again when he moved to become a stripper."

"I didn't move to become a stripper…"

"We're not shaming you, Sam, or should I say White Chocolate? Anyway, Santana and I finally started dating officially that Summer and publicly after Finn outed Santana. Puck was sleeping with Rachel's mom who adopted his and Quinn's baby. Sam moved back to Lima and Mercedes cheated on her new boyfriend with Sam, which I'm not really sure how that works considering Mercedes doesn't put out, but then Rachel, Kurt and Santana went to college and Santana broke up with me so she could sleep with college girls."

"That was not why," Santana huffed. "That was such a horrible idea. I ended up visiting Rachel and Kurt that Christmas and we all got roofied by a sexy santa who stole all their shit and all the presents I bought for myself."

"Well you got really mad when I started dating Sam and you ended up sleeping with Quinn. I still don't even know how you did that. I haven't even slept with Quinn. We should have tried harder in high school. I feel like it's a really big opportunity missed for the unholy trinity."

"Not happening, Britt." Quinn called out from her seat.

Santana leaned forward with a conspiring whisper, "a lot of alcohol."

"Anyway, I broke up with Sam when I got early acceptance to MIT not long after Santana moved to New York. I guess that was when you and her got together but then you kicked her out of the band because she was fighting with Rachel, which is really weird because Santana and Rachel have been fighting since the first day they met and we never kicked either of them from the New Directions."

Santana gave Brittany an approving look. "You know, I never even thought about that."

"Yeah Mr. Schue would never have let that happen. The only time he kicked someone out was when Santana blew up that piano but he let her back in like the next week."

Dani raised an eyebrow. "You blew up a piano?"

"Only because our cheerleading coach, Sue, wanted her to try to sabotage the glee club and Blaine Warbler was singing at the time which is enough to enrage anyone."

"I'm right here, Brittany," Blaine called from his chair. Not surprisingly, the entire group had been listening to the recap.

"Anyway. Santana saved me from having to go back to MIT and the rest is history I guess. Now, we're just like a really big family who just so happened to sleep with each other."

Dani gave her a doubtful look. "That's… kind of crazy... also a little too incestuous for a family."

"How do you even remember all that?" Sam asked, scratching at the stubble of his beard.

"Lord Tubbington kept very detailed records on my associations, particularly within the glee club, for his documentary Fondue for Too Many: The descent from Cheerio to Cheerie Ho."

Santana gave Brittany an exasperated look. "Tell me there aren't any more sex tapes that are going to get out, please. "

"No, there won't be... I'm pretty sure. "

"Oh my God, that was you. " Dani exclaimed.

Santana's eyes widened as she looked at Dani.

"I mean… come on it was the first thing that popped up when I searched your name online when we started dating." She looked at Brittany with more respect. "Two Girls, one Cat had some excellent editing."

Santana emptied her glass and was surprised to find another drink being handed to her, Sam giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes," Santana commented, kissing Brittany on the cheek quickly before leaving them to talk. She sat on one of the large, empty padded chairs around the table between Mercedes and Rachel. "Can you guys just kill me now?"

It was Rachel who reached out in surprise, grabbing Santana's hand.

"Whoa, Berry. That was a joke."

"When did you get this?" Rachel was looking closer at the ring on her hand.

"Oh," Santana smiled. "About four hours ago." She leaned closer so Rachel could get a better look. "Apparently Britt's been bothered for the last year that she wasn't able to get me an engagement ring and decided to correct that."

"That," Rachel tilted her head as she thought it over before smiling brightly. "That's ridiculously adorable and sweet. This looks crazy expensive. How did Brittany afford that?"

Santana rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her martini before setting it aside, recognizing the beginning signs of a buzz. "Well, Britt was going to work with NASA for college credit, but they were clearly trying to take advantage of her so we negotiated a salary for her and you'd be surprised how much NASA pays human calculators. It'll be a bit of a pay cut for her to go on tour, but it'll be worth it to see how happy she is dancing."

Mercedes shrugged. "I'm just happy to have my best girls with me on tour."

"Well that sounds exciting," Rachel sat back, a tight lipped smile on her face. "I'd love to see the show whenever your tour starts."

"Of course!" Mercedes nodded. "You know you guys are my family. You'll always have a ticket ready if you want one."

"Ticket to what?" Brittany asked as she squeezed onto the same chair Santana was sitting on.

"The tour," Santana responded, adjusting her position so she was turned against the side and her legs were crossed over Brittany's thighs.

"Oh," Brittany licked some of the sugar from the rim of her drink before setting it down beside Santana's glass. "That's gonna be fun."

Santana could already feel the alcohol beginning to warm her from the inside and she noticed the few grains of sugar that sparkled enticingly on Brittany's lips. With a grin, she tapped Brittany on the arm and as soon as their eyes met, she captured soft lips in a kiss. She hummed softly into the sweet caress, her tongue capturing the tiny granules of sugar before placing one more quick peck. "You done spilling everyone's secrets?"

"None of that was actually a secret." Brittany's eyes lingered on Santana's lips as she licked her own. She leaned forward just slightly, her nose bumping against Santana's. "Have I told you how hot you look tonight?"

Her breath getting caught in her throat as she felt a hand on her knee, Santana swallowed. How the hell could Brittany still make her weak in the knees after spending hours in their blanket fort not that long ago? "You might have mentioned it earlier, but," she tipped her head for a soft kiss that was broken too soon by her wife. "I'm not against hearing it again. Especially from someone who's looking as fine as you are right now."

"You…" Brittany kissed the left corner of Santana's mouth, "Are…" When Santana moved to meet her mouth, Brittany kissed the right corner of her mouth. "Gorgeous." She quickly met Santana's lips in a deeper kiss, her hand sliding up the length of Santana's thigh.

"Hey!"

Santana winced as she felt something small and hard hit her head. With a growl she broke off the kiss. "What the fuck?"

Brittany laughed as she reached up to remove a pretzel from Santana's hair.

"Oh Hells no. No me gusta."

"Nobody wants to watch you two make out all night," Quinn yelled.

"I mean, I can stand to see more," Puck responded, getting an elbow from Quinn.

"You know… same," Dani commented as she took her own seat next to Kurt, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, no." Santana pulled away, stopping the hand that had reached the bottom hem of her dress.

"You know," Artie took a sip from his glass of bourbon. "I was going to ask how it felt to be married for a year and if there was still _passion_ , but I don't think I even need to ask."

The group laughed.

"Best year of my life," Santana responded easily, snuggling closer to Brittany.

"You know. I like this more relaxed version of you," Rachel commented, getting an elbow to the side from Blaine. "What? I think it's great!"

"You know what?" Santana narrowed her eyes at Rachel until she felt Brittany's fingers intertwined with her own. "Nevermind. It's not worth it."

"Okay!" Kurt flagged down one of the waitresses that was carrying a tray of colorful tubes in test tube racks. "How about a toast?" He pointed a finger at everyone in the group as the waitress began handing out the shots. "Come on, everyone grab one." When everyone finally did, he held his drink up. "So, I wanted to say thank you to my husband of one year for putting up with me, to the best family we could ever wish, and to Britt and Santana. We would never have gotten married if not for you two and we promise to leave you alone to celebrate your anniversary in private next year."

Santana smiled at that, raising her drink. "I can drink to that." There was a laugh around the group as everyone tapped the glasses together before quickly downing the shots. Santana didn't even feel a burn in her throat as she quickly swallowed and she knew that was probably not the best thing. When the empty tube was taken from her fingers, it took a second for it to process before she looked to see Brittany giving her a knowing look.

"You're getting drunk already," Brittany joked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "We've been here like half an hour."

"I know," Santana buried her face in Brittany's neck. She did a mental count of how many drinks she'd had but she wasn't sure if it was three or four. "I'm sorry, Britt Britt."

"Don't be sorry. This party is for you too." Brittany gently rubbed her back. "You drink all you want,"

Santana sniffled, feeling her eyes threatening to fill with tears. How could her wife be the best person on the entire planet? One year has passed and every day was perfect, even on the days they argued, as rare as they were. "I love you so much."

"Oh, Honey." Brittany hugged her close. "I love you, too."

"Oh no. Not again." Mercedes began to fan Santana and Brittany with a coaster. "You need to hydrate, Girl."

Brittany offered a glass of water that was handed to her. "Drink some of this and we can dance?"

Santana accepted the glass with a sniffle. She really loved dancing with Brittany so that sounded like a great idea. The water was cool and soothing and she drank a good portion before shaking her head. Brittany's caring gaze almost made her want to cry. "Isn't my wife the best?"

Mercedes gave her a thumbs up. "She is definitely the best for you. "

"We should all dance." Kurt stood up, nodding his head toward the dance floor.

Santana nodded, slipping off Brittany's lap and offering a hand down to her wife.

Brittany accepted but easily stood on her own, intentionally bumping into Santana. "Oh, excuse me. May I have this dance?"

"Always." Santana allowed herself to be pulled towards the swarm of people already moving. It was so easy to get lost in the music with the heat of Brittany's body pressed against her from behind as they moved together. She was familiar with the song so it was easier to move with the beat and Brittany moved easily with her, their bodies having long since grown in sync with each other's movements. The crowd of dancers moved around them, but still they were in their own world.

They'd been to clubs over the last year and had danced together many times, but there was something about that moment that held significance for Santana. Maybe it was their anniversary, or being surrounded by their high school friends, but she couldn't help thinking back to how many times she'd wished she could dance freely with Brittany when they were in high school. She'd dreamed of feeling Britt's arm around her waist as they moved as one with the music swelling around them and no one staring at them because they were together.

As if reading her mind, Brittany wrapped an arm around Santana, pulling her back with a chuckle. She gently nipped at the rim of Santana's ear and was rewarded with a hip bump.

Santana laughed as she intertwined her fingers with the hand pressed against her stomach only to find herself twirled around twice before she ended facing Britt. She reached up and wrapped an arm around Brittany's neck, pressing their foreheads together. "Happy Anniversary, Baby. "

"Happy Anniversary," Brittany responded, leaning in for a quick kiss before twisting out of Santana's embrace to dance around her with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Santana have been working to get things ready for the upcoming tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's taken the time to read the weird ramblings.

Santana cleared her throat as she reviewed the sheet music. She’d been in the booth for hours and she was ready to go home for the day. She loved singing, but there was something monotonous about repeating the same notes and lines until her voice cracked. “Hey, D’Shon. Can you replay Mercedes’ recording of verse three for me? I think I need to take my part down a note.” They had spent the last few months perfecting the album and it was getting so close to being completed. 

“Sure.” The response came through the speaker. 

Slipping the headset on again, Santana listened to the verse intently, humming her own verse until she found the note she was planning to use. With a nod, she scribbled on the sheet music with her pencil. Motion from the other side of the glass got her attention and she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face, lifting a hand in a small wave at her wife.

Brittany’s arrival meant the day was just about over. Brittany had been working with another choreographer and a set designer, preparing for the tour and she usually finished with enough time to meet Santana at the studio. They didn’t have any plans for the rest of the evening which meant laying around on the couch and maybe watching Sweet Valley High. The convoluted plot of The L Word had ended up being a bit too stressful for the both of them and they’d gone back to their favorite show. She felt the flutter of excitement she always felt when Brittany was near and she felt the motivation to get the new changes down. 

Brittany set the cup she was holding down as she took a seat in front of the large sound panel. She could see Santana through the glass of the booth, nodding her head to the beat of the music. 

Since they'd started recording, Brittany had seen a change in Santana, an almost springy excitement that had been missing when they were just dealing with classes. As much as Brittany was born to dance, Santana was born to sing. Even on days when the studio hours were long, or when she was nursing a strained and sore throat, her wife had this underlying joy about her. 

Unwilling to let the moment slip away, Brittany took out her phone to snap a few pictures. Despite selling Fondue for Two to Univision, her followers had continued to follow her on social media and even her new channel where she was documenting their road to the tour. 

As Santana finished the portion of the song, D’Shon nodded, hitting his mic button. “You were right about the change. That sounded great.” 

“You bet your ass it did.” Santana smirked, sending a wink Brittany’s way before she started to flip through the sheet music.

Brittany smiled before her attention was drawn to the board in front of her. Her fingers twitched as she looked over the controls. She held back for about five seconds before she discreetly turned one of the closest knobs.

“Please don’t touch that,” D’Shon gave her a suspicious side-eye. 

Pulling her hand back, Brittany smiled at the music producer. Through the glass, she could see Santana was gathering her music sheets in the booth so she knew nothing she did would really matter and there were so many knobs and sliders calling to her. Brittany couldn’t resist waiting until D’Shon turned away before reaching out to turn one of the knobs on the panel in front of her. 

“Hey! Cut it out!” 

“Oh, I know you’re not yelling at my wife.” Santana stepped out from the recording booth, fire in her eyes. Nothing rose her hackles more than someone mistreating her Britt. "You okay?” She asked Brittany, her gaze softening. 

Brittany nodded, smiling as Santana leaned down for a kiss. "I brought you tea," she offered as the kiss ended. She couldn’t help herself, turning just slightly to give D’Shon a narrow-eyed smirk.

"Thanks, Babe. Just what I needed." Santana took a sip from the tea, enjoying the sweet tang of lemon and honey before she turned to give a less than friendly look to D’Shon. “We good for today?”

D’Shon nodded. “Yeah, luckily we got it down before someone started messing with the board.” He looked at Brittany before clearing his throat. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Santana slipped her coat on and when Brittany held out her purse, she accepted it before slipping her hand into Brittany’s. “Tomorrow morning is dance rehearsal so I believe we’re scheduled for the afternoon.”

“Oh, right.” D’Shon nodded, checking his calendar. 

“See you tomorrow,” Santana called to D’Shon as she allowed herself to be pulled out. 

They stepped out into the evening air, the sidewalk as busy as always. It was easy enough to flag down a cab and Brittany took the opportunity to take out her phone. She went through the photos she took of Santana singing and pursed her lips, trying to decide which one was best. Of course, she was a bit biased, so it wasn’t an easy task. 

Santana tried not to be controlling or tell Brittany what she could or couldn’t post. That wasn’t the type of relationship she wanted to have, but with the album and tour on the horizon and Britt’s history of internet shenanigans, Mercedes had asked her to keep an eye on her posts to make sure nothing overly scandalous went out into the world. So when her phone beeped to alert her of a new posting, she was quick to check it. The photo of her singing covered with kiss stickers brought a soft smile to her face and she leaned over to place a real kiss on Brittany's cheek. 

“What’s that for?”

Santana shrugged. “I just love you.” 

A bright smile spread across Brittany’s face. “I love you too.” 

The ride home was uneventful and it wasn’t long before they were quickly changing into comfortable loungewear, ready to spend the rest of the day indoors. “Hey, Britt, did you get that email I sent with the tour schedule?” Santana worked the cork out of the bottle of wine, looking to her wife who was elbow deep in her backpack, rooting around. 

Brittany’s brow furrowed as she puffed out her cheeks, thinking for a moment. 

“Don’t worry about it. I printed it up for you.” Santana retrieved two wine glasses from the wine station. “I was thinking we could go over it. Some of the locations we’ll have time to maybe do a little sightseeing.” Santana moved to the couch with the two glasses and the bottle. She poured two glasses before taking hers. 

“I got you a gift.” Brittany presented a small box to Santana, dropping down beside her on the couch.   


Santana raised an eyebrow, taking a long sip from her glass before setting it on the coffee table and accepting the box. “What’s the occasion?” She opened the box and found a teal and black corded bracelet with a silver bar and a small charm that looked like half of a sphere. On one side of the bar was her name engraved, and the date they met engraved on the other side of the bar. 

Brittany smiled as she reached into the box and took Santana’s right hand, sliding it onto her wrist and making sure the small charm was on the outside. “I saw these online when I was looking for jumpsuits for Lord Tubbington’s daredevil performance and I thought they were perfect for us. See.” Brittany lifted her left hand that already had a similar bracelet on her own wrist. When she held her pinky out, Santana hooked her pinky around Brittany’s without hesitation. Instantly, the charm on each bracelet magnetically connected to each other, forming a completed orb. 

Santana had to smile at that. “It’s perfect, Britt. Thank you.” She leaned forward for a kiss. 

Brittany hummed softly. “You’re welcome.” She brought their joined hands up and placed a kiss on the back of Santana’s. 

Santana bit her bottom lip, moving closer. “Wanna play a game?” She shifted her hand so that their fingers were intertwined, but the bracelets were still connected. “We can see how long we can stay connected,” she bat long lashes at her wife, a smirk making its way across her face, “while I show you just how thankful I am.” 

Narrowing her eyes at Santana, Brittany smirked and pressed forward, meeting soft lips in another kiss. 

Santana laughed into the kiss as Brittany moved to straddle her lap. It was almost enough of a distraction to make her release Britt’s hand. Already she was beginning to regret suggesting the game as she wanted to do nothing else than slide both hands up the front of her wife’s body, to feel every curve she was very familiar with. She had one hand available and she used it to pull Brittany closer. The sound of Brittany’s content sigh was like a balm to her soul as Santana began to kiss her way down her long neck, gently nipping the pale skin. 

Brittany’s hand gripped Santana’s a little tighter as her other hand moved to the back of Santana’s neck, tilting her head back. "I love your sweet lady kisses," she spoke softly.

Santana was more than glad Brittany had attached the bracelet to her right hand, leaving her dominant hand free to slide up, under the tank top Brittany wore, traveling over toned abs and cupping a breast. She was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Brittany before she tilted her head down to capture Santana’s lips again in a kiss. 

Brittany easily maneuvered Santana to turn, pushing her back to lay along the length of the couch. She pinned their joined hands above Santana’s head and smirked as she slid her free hand along dark tan skin. “I don’t have enough hands for this game,” she commented, even as her hand slid between Santana’s thighs, stopping just an inch or two below the bottom of her shorts, tracing circles over warm skin. 

Santana growled softly, her thighs spreading a little wider in hopes of luring Brittany’s hand higher. “Babe…” She heard the pleading tone in her own voice, but she didn’t care. How the hell did her body go from 0 to 100 in less than ten seconds? “Please.” 

Curling her fingers slightly, Brittany trailed her nails over the soft skin of Santana’s thigh, grinning when she began to squirm. 

“No no no no no.” Santana pleaded, the touch more ticklish than sensual. She removed her hand from Brittany’s shirt, covering the offending hand with a growl.

“I like seeing you wiggle,” Brittany chuckled. “You’re so beautiful when you can’t sit still. I mean, you’re always beautiful, but I really love watching you.” 

“And I really love when you touch me,” Santana responded. She aligned her hand with Brittany’s, covering each finger with her own as she slid Brittany’s hand up her thigh, up the leg of her shorts, and to her core, getting no resistance from her wife. “Especially here.” 

Brittany allowed Santana to freely control her hand, to guide her movements as she desired. She watched as Santana’s eyes fluttered closed, her back arching as she bit her bottom lip. “Here?” She felt Santana’s grip on their joined hands tighten. “So gorgeous,” Brittany commented before capturing Santana’s lips in a hungry kiss and swallowing Santana’s moan as her fingers were pressed deeper. 

\------

_ Coffee _ . Santana nursed the insulated cup between her hands, breathing in the mouth watering aroma. Scanning her badge, she bumped the door open with her hip. She knew from experience it was a bad idea to be drinking a diuretic before dance rehearsal and she was pretty sure she would be scolded as soon as she was caught, but she was so damn tired. The room she stepped into was bright and loud, a remodeled warehouse that had various mock sets.

Motion caught Santana’s gaze, a familiar blonde leading a group through a dance routine and she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. Well, that woke her up better than any coffee could. Most of her high school years were spent stealing glances at Brittany. The only difference now, she thought as her thumb rotated the two rings on her left ring finger, was that she didn’t care if she was caught.

Brittany was flawless as always, lost in concentration while going through the moves before stopping. She turned to face the group of dancers, motioning for them to go over the dance as she watched, holding her hands up about halfway through. “Cameron, you’re a full beat behind,” Brittany commented, hands on hips. “Everybody, take a five minute break and we’ll start over from the chorus.” 

Santana was about to step up when one of the dancers stepped into Brittany’s personal space, daring to casually touch her on the arm. 

The dancer was short and compact, wearing just a sports bra and skin-tight workout shorts with her dark hair tied up in a ponytail. “Would you be able to go over that 720 at the second chorus? You move so flawlessly that it’s hard to focus on the technicalities of it.” 

Santana’s eyes instantly narrowed as she felt the anger in her begin to awaken, memorizing everything about the woman. She was sure someone would need it to identify the corpse after she was done with her. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Brittany rose the arm the dancer had dared to touch, signaling one of the male dancers. “Maybe watching Brett here can help. You don’t have to worry about flawlessness with him.”

“It’s Jonah,” he responded, slightly defeated. 

“God why are there so many of you with different names?” Brittany massaged her temple. “Anyway, can you help Cindy here with the 720?”

The woman took half a step back, her expression deflated. “It’s Marisa.” 

“So many of you!” Brittany huffed, turning around and only then noticing Santana who was now watching her with a smirk. “Santana! You’re awake finally,” she spoke with a teasing tone. “Please tell me that’s not coffee.” 

Santana took the few steps forward, glad that her heels brought her tall enough to be even with Brittany as she captured her lips in a kiss. She might have pressed a little closer than she would normally in public, but that damn dancer had awakened Snixxx. “I know. I’m sorry, Babe. I was really tired after you wore me out last night.” She brought her hand up to straighten the necklace around Brittany’s neck, tracing her clavicle as she felt Brittany’s arm wrap around her waist in instinct. “Do you think you can work with me and Mercedes today? You’re such a better teacher than Marco. Besides, I like watching you dance.” 

“Yeah, of course, but only if you promise to actually dance today.” Brittany smiled brightly. “Anything for you. Go warm up and I’ll talk to Marco.” 

“You are the best wife ever,” Santana spoke with intent, her eyes meeting the dancer’s who wisely looked away. She turned towards another section of the warehouse, sipping her coffee with a smile. She found Mercedes sitting on one of the set pieces, typing into her phone. “I see you’ve started warming up.”

Holding up a finger before finishing what she was typing, Mercedes set her phone down and gave her a wry smile. “I saw that.” 

“Saw what?” Santana put her bag down and sat beside Mercedes. 

“I can’t have you murdering my dancers, Santana.” 

“Oh please. I didn’t murder anyone,” Santana scoffed into her coffee, looking over to where Brittany was chatting with Marco, the other choreographer. “She needs to keep her fucking hands to herself.”

Mercedes rolled her eyes. “As if Brittany would ever even consider cheating on you.” 

“Of course she wouldn’t.” There was truth in that as Santana watched Brittany refilling her water bottle before turning towards them. If there was one thing she had absolute faith in, it was Brittany’s love. “That doesn’t mean I’m gonna let some random basic bitch put her hands on my wife. She’s either a moron and didn’t know Brittany’s married or she doesn’t care which makes her a conniving bitch.” She let her eyes travel over Brittany’s tall form, smiling in appreciation.

“Wait, I thought Marco was working with us today,” Mercedes complained softly as Brittany was obviously heading their way and Marco took over the group she’d been working with. “You know she’s such a hardass.” 

With a shrug, Santana slid off the set piece she was sitting on, tossing what remained of her coffee in a nearby trash. “The things we do for love.” 

“Yeah, you can do whatever you want for love. Just don't force me to pay for it.” 

“Ladies!” Brittany put her hands on her hips as she got close. “Are we not planning on warming up today? Let’s go!” She clapped her hands together. “Let’s start stretching and don’t think I’m going to let you slack off Santana. I know exactly how far you can stretch.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany returns home after spending the weekend with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have to bump the rating up a little bit for this one. I don't know why I decided to write a chapter that was basically just smut but whatever...

Scrubbing the weariness from her eyes with the heel of her palm, Brittany yawned softly and unlocked the front door of the apartment, pulling the carryon suitcase with her before locking the door again. She made sure to put her keys on the designated hook so she didn't lose them again. Pausing to lean back against the door, Brittany took a moment to inhale the familiar scent of home, eradicating the unnatural smell of the airplane's air conditioning that still lingered in her nose along with the scent of stale cigarettes that had seemed to be in every inch of her taxi. Her phone had died before she was able to tell Santana she had gotten an early flight home which meant no one was there to meet her at the airport. She let her eyes drift around the open space, settling on the form on her bed. 

_ Perfect _ , Brittany thought as she slipped out of her jacket and set it over her carryon before kicking off her shoes. She could just crawl into bed and go back to sleep, this time with her wife in her arms. She enjoyed seeing her parents and her mom’s birthday party had been fun, but she preferred when Santana went with her, and it wasn’t only because when they were at home it reminded her of sneaking around as a teenager. Moving to the bed, she paused in surprise. She didn’t expect to see blonde hair and a pink, sweater-clad form curled up on her side of the bed. 

As if sensing her presence, long lashes framing deep, brown eyes blinked open, focusing on her in surprise. She was about to sit up but a gentle yet strong hand pushed her back down as the bed bowed slightly to Brittany sitting down. 

“You’re blonde again.” Brittany ran her fingers through the newly blonde locks before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to full lips.

Santana hummed into the soft caress before nodding. "You really shouldn't leave me alone for so long. I start filling the empty hours at the stylist or shopping. Does it look bad?” 

"Of course not. I think you look beautiful. " Brittany curled a lock of the blonde hair around a finger before she tucked it behind Santana’s ear. “And that’s not because I’m totally biased. It’s because you always look beautiful.” 

Santana chuckled softly. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you home so early?”

“I got an early flight and my phone died so I couldn’t tell you.” 

“Oh, Britt Britt, I told you to make sure you keep it charged,” Santana stretched her body lazily, her hand finding Brittany’s and intertwining their fingers. “I was planning on taking you to lunch after meeting you at the airport. I even bought a new dress.” 

“We can still go to lunch and you can still wear your new dress.” Brittany smiled brightly as her eyes drifted over her wife again. “But… what are you wearing now?” 

Santana raised an eyebrow, looking down at the older baby pink and white striped sweater that was way too big, the neck cut to be off the shoulder with the words  _ I’m not a lesbian, but my girlfriend is _ on the front of it. She gave her wife a sheepish look. “It gets really cold without you in bed and I missed you.” 

“So you’re sleeping in my sweater on my side of the bed? Weren’t you the one that said you were in a personal battle against the color pink?” Brittany was confused but, even more, amused.

“Yeah, but, it smells like you.” Santana shrugged, her thumb running along Brittany’s knuckles. “You can take it off if you want it.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Instead, Brittany stretched out on the bed, pulling the comforter over their bodies before wrapping an arm around Santana’s waist and pulling their bodies together. “I like the way  _ you _ smell.” She buried her face in Santana’s neck and breathed in the familiar scent that was a mixture of body wash, conditioner, lotion and Santana herself. “You smell like home.” 

Santana laughed, tipping her head back as the tickle of air became a soft brush of lips. She pressed herself into the warmth of Brittany’s embrace, absorbing the heat that was their bodies entertwined. It had been a very long four days and all four of those days, Santana had regretted not joining her back in Lima. Not that she didn’t enjoy going home, but Britt’s mother kept calling her  _ Yeast Girl _ and they were still putting finishing touches on the record. Now that her wife was home, her body craved the connection she’d been denied for four days. “Babe, I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too.” Brittany whispered into her ear, brushing a kiss along the curve of her jaw. Maybe she didn’t need that nap just yet, she decided as her hands slipped under the pink sweater, finding silky-smooth skin that she caressed. “You are so very warm.” 

Santana was done waiting for Brittany and tugged the sweater up and off, leaving her in just a pair of boyshorts. She tossed the sweater aside before grabbing a fistfull of Brittany’s shirt, finding her lips for a kiss. 

Brittany chuckled. “So warm and beautiful.” She easily moved to cover Santana’s body, straddling her hips as she admired the woman beneath her. 

“Off,” Santana commanded, tugging at Brittany’s shirt. When she was given a raised eyebrow, she softly added, “please.” 

Brittany removed her shirt without a second thought, tossing it aside before leaning forward, brushing her lips along the skin of Santana’s solar plexus. The surface beneath her lips raised as Santana breathed in deeply and Brittany smiled, brushing a line of kisses over her ribs. She felt fingers tangle in her hair, trying to guide her, but Brittany took her time. Each rib was treated with a tender kiss until she reached the underside of full breasts. The hands in her hair tried to pull her higher, but instead, her lips found the barely visible scar on each breast, just two very pale lines that probably wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone who didn’t already know they were there. 

_ “Do you think the scars are ugly?” _

_ Brittany had been laying on the bed on her stomach, flipping through a Cosmo before looking up. Santana was standing in front of the mirror, completely bare from the waist up, brows furrowed. Each breast still had a healing scar from her "Summer surgery" and Santana was overly obsessed with the healing process, especially after Coach Sylvester had demoted her on the squad. Brittany set the magazine aside and rolled off the bed, moving up behind Santana. “Nothing about you is ugly.”  _

_ “Britt, that’s not helpful.” Still, there was a smile pulling at the corner of Santana’s mouth. _

_ Pressing down the pump on the bottle that sat on the nearby dresser, Brittany stepped right behind Santana, looking over her shoulder in the mirror. Splitting the bit of silicone gel to each index finger, she brought her hands up around Santana to trace each of the dark red scars. She felt the shift as Santana leaned back against her, her brown eyes fluttering closed as Brittany rubbed in the scar-reducing ointment. “Is this helpful enough?”  _

_ “More than you know.”  _

Pressing a kiss to the thin line, Brittany finally allowed the hands in her hair to guide her up to a nipple, capturing it between her lips. She heard the soft whimper that Santana tried to disguise by clearing her throat and Brittany chuckled, raising her eyebrows as she looked up to find brown eyes watching her. 

“Shut up. I really missed you,” Santana defended herself. 

“I missed you too,” Brittany responded before flicking her tongue over the nipple as one hand came up to tease the other. “Did you miss my hands touching you?” She asked, mesmerised by the conflicting textures of the soft skin of Santana’s breast versus the firm and raised texture of her nipple against her tongue. 

Santana nodded, swallowing audibly at the sound of Brittany’s voice, the rich texture that she saved for when they were in bed. “Baby, I missed your hands, your lips, your tongue…” 

Brittany chuckled, moving up to capture Santana’s lips in a kiss.

Santana growled softly, sitting up and forcing Brittany back. "You are still wearing way too much. " She reached for Brittany's button fly, popping them open one at a time. "Off. please." 

Brittany slipped off the bed, determined to remove the offending jeans as fast as possible. Her hands were quickly swatted away as Santana moved to the edge of the bed. 

Pulling her forward until Brittany was standing between her own thighs, Santana placed a kiss to the toned abdomen, her hands beginning to peel down the fitted pants. "I missed every single inch of you." 

Brittany ran her fingers through the now blonde hair, biting her bottom lip as she felt hands pushing the material down, manicured nails gently raking over her thighs. 

Santana chuckled against tense muscles as Brittany stepped out of the offending jeans, nearly kneeing her in the jaw. “Whoa there.” 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” Freeing her legs finally, Brittany knelt on the floor in front of her wife. “I didn’t hit you, did I?”

“No, it’s fine.” She leaned down to meet Brittany’s lips for a kiss. “You are fine.” She cupped Brittany’s cheeks in her hand, pulling her up. 

Brittany chuckled, grabbing Santana’s wrists and removing the hands from her face. She pressed a single finger to full lips, silencing the protest that was going to emerge. “Lay back,” she commanded, her hands sliding up, caressing smooth thighs to hook into the waist of the boyshorts. She smirked as her command was obeyed without question, even getting assistance from the hips that rose off the bed as she eased the underwear down strong legs. 

Santana swallowed audibly as she felt lips brush along the inside of her thighs that confidant hands pushed apart. She barely had time to prepare herself, gripping the sheets as Brittany’s attention shifted to her core. “Shit,” she gasped, one hand moving to sink into Brittany’s hair, not pulling her closer or attempting to take charge, but just to keep herself anchored. 

Brittany didn’t waste her time. She missed her wife beyond words and the scent of arousal was enough to convince her to root out the source, being rewarded with another barely contained whimper. She loved everything about Santana, the way she trembled so deliciously, the taste of her, the heat of her body and personality, and she loved the feel of Santana’s nails ever so lightly digging into her scalp. What she would never admit out loud was how much she loved the voluntary surrender and the way her strong-willed wife would let go and allow herself to fall apart with Brittany alone. No one else was allowed to see and hear the need in Santana’s raspy voice or feel the way her thighs trembled with the circle of her tongue or as she eased two fingers into heated depths.

“Fuck, Britt.” Santana gasped. “I missed you so fucking much.” Four days may not be that long for some people, but she couldn’t remember the last time they’d spent over 24 hours apart, at least not since before they were engaged. She’d been in love with Brittany for years, but she never imagined she would fall so deep. She couldn’t believe she could love Brittany even more with every day that passed. And no one knew her body like her wife. It was no secret that she’d been with her share of boys in high school, but only Brittany had the ability to turn her into a helpless puddle. Only her wife could cause the pressure to wind so tightly in her body, to bring her so quickly to the edge with her exquisite torture. 

Brittany felt the trembling in Santana’s thighs and the way muscles clenched around her fingers. She looked up, through the valley between full breasts to see eyes clenched tight and Santana’s bottom lip captured between her perfect teeth. The hand in her hair began to pull her forward as Santana’s hips started to grind against her tongue and fingers in a circular pattern. For the barest of moments, she contemplated extending her torture, but the shuttering moan that emerged from her wife’s throat was a shot of pure desire down her spine to settle in her groin. She needed to hear more and she sped her movements up, her tongue driving against the bundle of nerves slick with desire as her fingers plunged deeper, feeling muscles gripping her digits. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Santana gasped suddenly, her body tensing and her back arching before she was unraveling in wave after wave of pleasure. Eventually, when she felt she could take no more, the trembling subsided and she was crashing back to reality. She whimpered weakly, attempting to pull Brittany up by tugging her hair. “Babe…” She felt Brittany’s tongue beginning to move against her again and she groaned. “No no no, Baby. Come here.” 

Brittany chuckled as she pressed a series of kisses along the inside of Santana’s thigh before gently biting her. 

“Hey!” Santana scrambled back to the center of the bed, not surprised when Brittany followed her until she was hovering over her and Santana was looking up into crystal blue eyes. “The last time you left a bite mark there,” she ran her hands up strong biceps, gently raking her nails over Brittany’s strong back, “I couldn’t wear 75% of my wardrobe for over a week.”

“You can wear anything you want. People will just know you’re all mine.” Brittany hovered over her, looking down at her with a loving look. “I missed you.”

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically. “Brittany, everyone already knows I’m yours.” She ran her hands over tensed shoulders, before quickly sliding down and nudging the inside of Brittany’s elbows, causing her wife to crash down onto her with a surprised yelp. “And you are mine.” Santana wrapped her arms around her and quickly rolled over, pinning her to the bed. “Now…” Santana captured Brittany’s lips in a kiss, tasting herself as their tongues brushed against each other. “Where were we,” she asked as she slipped a thigh between Brittany’s, pressing closer against a heated core. 

Brittany hummed softly in delight. “Well that is not where we were…” her words were cut off by a gasp as the pressure increased, “...but I’m not gonna stop you.” 

“This time.” Santana gave her a knowing look. She sat up, straddling one thigh as she pulled the hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

Brittany took the opportunity to slide her hands up to trace tanned ribs before covering firm breasts. “You are so beautiful.”

There was a slight bashful look that came over Santana’s face as she moved to hover over her wife again. “You know, I can hear that from a hundred music producers or publicists and it feels so fake or it makes me uncomfortable. But you say it,” she leaned down to brush her lips against Brittany’s, “and my heart skips a beat.” She kissed a path down Brittany’s neck and over her clavicle, nipping the soft skin. She pressed her thigh closer to her wife’s heated core, smiling at the soft hum she received. Brittany bent her free leg up and Santana slid one hand lower, dragging her nails up Brittany’s thigh as she felt her wife’s hips begin to gyrate, grinding her sex against the pressure of Santana’s leg. Both of Brittany’s hands went up to grab the headboard and Santana took the new opportunity to brush kisses along the side of Brittany’s ribs, nipping her way up the pale flesh until she got the dip of her underarm. She knowingly pressed her thigh closer as she brushed a kiss against the smooth-shaven skin, being rewarded with a soft…

“Fuck,” Brittany groaned, bringing her other arm back down to grab the smooth flesh of Santana’s ass as she thrust her own thigh up to meet Santana’s slick core. 

A flash of pleasure coursed through Santana as she dragged her lips up to the tensed tricep muscles, causing her to instinctively bite down. She knew she was leaving a mark as she sucked on the pale skin, their bodies beginning to rock together in a familiar rhythm as heated centers ground against strong thighs. The hand on her ass disappeared for a brief moment before a swift slap brought a delicious sting, forcing her to release her bite as she gasped in delight. “Shit.” 

Brittany laughed through a moan which immediately got smothered by Santana’s lips. Instead, she groaned, a hand covering her breast, fingers less than gently teasing her nipple. It was like waves of electric shocks rushing through her body straight to her core, being rebounded by the thigh moving against her, leaving a cloud of pleasure in its wake. That’s what being with Santana was always like. It was a tidal wave of love and desire, drowning her as she attempted to gasp for air. Teeth raked over her bottom lip and Brittany felt her body tremble. She brought both hands down to grab Santana’s ass, guiding their moving bodies in a rhythm she needed, feeling the cliff edge approaching rapidly. 

Santana could tell her wife was close, could feel the tiny quakes coursing through the strong body beneath her. Four days, her mind seemed to repeat to her as she cherished the feel of their bodies together, as her tongue brushed against Brittany’s and she allowed her wife’s hands to guide their movements until she felt Brittany come undone. She was pulled forward, tight against the long frame as all air was forced away between them, leaving no gaps in their connection of flesh until she felt the hold weaken and Brittany’s body slumped bonelessly into the mattress. Their foreheads pressed together, Santana smiled, brushing brief kisses along the line of Brittany’s jaw. “Well, that was a start, but we still have a lot of time to make up for.” She stretched out her limbs for a moment before retangling their legs together, even as she began to take a more comfortable position. “But also, we should shower.” Even as she spoke, Santana was curling into Brittany’s body. She rested her head on a shoulder, her arm draped over Britt’s stomach as she felt a soft caress down her back. 

“We can give each other cat showers.” Brittany emphasized the suggestion by briefly flicking the tip of her tongue against Santana’s forehead. 

“Ew, Babe, no.” Santana shook her head. 

Brittany chuckled, running her fingertips down the centerline of Santana’s back. “You weren’t complaining about me licking you earlier...ow!” 

Santana released Brittany’s nipple, running a soothing thumb against the abused flesh. “You are such a brat.” She nuzzled her nose against the pale skin of Brittany’s shoulder. “Mmmm, I love you so much, Britt.” 

With a smile, Brittany pressed a kiss to the top of Santana’s head. “I love you too. So much.” 

“Also you’re not allowed to go out of town without me again.” 

Brittany laughed. “Nope. Definitely not doing that again.” 


End file.
